Lost And Found
by Pbmolecules
Summary: Destiel AU. Dean gets lost and finds a dog all in one lousy night. A no-kill shelter leads him to Castiel, the shelter's owner. I wanted an animal-lovers destiel...so I wrote one! :) It is a story of losts and founds. (And can I just say...luckiest dog EVER!)
1. Chapter 1

Destiel AU. Dean gets lost and finds a dog all in one lousy night. A no-kill shelter leads him to Castiel, the shelter's owner. I wanted an animal-lovers destiel...so I wrote one! :) It is a story of losts and founds. (And can I just say...luckiest do EVER.)


	2. Lost

Dean ran his hand back through his hair, letting out a long-suffering sigh. The snow drifting steadily down on the highway in his headlights made him think about going light-speed in the Millennium Falcon. He was in Illinois somewhere. He slowed the car slightly, glancing at the passing highway markers. How the hell did I get this far east?

He meant to be on I39 and instead was on I55. I knew I did something wrong after I went through Normal. I mean really...what the hell kinda name for a town is Normal?

Yep, that had to have been it. He had been on such a mental tirade about what normal really was anyway, and he must have gotten distracted. He would have been to Benson by now. He signaled and got off I55.

Pontiac, Illinois...wonderful. I need a friggin map.

Dean pulled into a gas station in the small town. He pulled out his cell phone and got out of the car, stretching. He checked for messages. None. He waded through the ankle deep snow to get inside.

In the small, obnoxiously bright store, he got a burrito, chips, a coffee and a map. And beef jerky.

After paying, he stepped aside and opened the map.

What an idiot I am! Hey...historic Route 66! Now that sounds like fun!

Dean folded up the map and stepped into the freezing night air. It was still snowing. He stood under the overhang, not quite ready to get back in the car. He pulled his phone out. Dialed. And sighed for the oncoming beratement from his dad.

"Yeah," the gruff voice of his father met his ears.

"Hey, dad. I uh...got a bit off track."

"What do you mean? Where are you, you idiot!"

"Pontiac." Dean glanced over, semi tuning-out the endless anger that poured through the phone. A light clicking sound had caught his ear. A small dog huddled on the sidewalk only two feet from him. The clicking was the dog's nails on the concrete sidewalk. Dean glanced around. No one seemed to be with it.

"Dean! Get your head outta yer ass and get back on the road! I want that shipment picked up by morning. If you can't even do this right, then don't bother coming back!"

Dean shook his head slightly. He had heard that statement so many times. So, why do I always go back?

"Get that shipment-"

The dog stepped closer to Dean with painful hesitation. Dean looked around again. No one was around. The dog whined. Dean looked at it, making eye contact with desperate big honey colored eyes on what looked like a too-small German Shepherd. Dean sighed. The dog dipped its head, looking away. A tremble ran through the thin frame and it whimpered.

Awwww...come on! I do not have time for this! But it looks so cold...

"I knew I shoulda just sent Ruby! She has more sense than you ever had!"

Dean rolled his eyes. Ruby worked at his dad's shop. She was a bitch. Even if Sam had dated her briefly and still said she wasn't that bad, she was a bitch.

"Dad," Dean interrupted. "It's snowin pretty bad here. I think I'm gonna have to-"

"You get yer lazy ass back in that car and get to Benson! I expect my parts on my doorstep tomorrow morning, or you can just-"

Dean looked down at the dog eyes that pleaded with him worse than even Sammy could.

"Yeah, Okay, dad." Dean hung up the phone. His dad was drunk and grouchy. Pretty much always. But his hatred of Dean had come from catching him out in the shop with another guy. Yeah, gay people hid in his hometown. And the guy was a dead ringer for Scott Bayo...I mean, come on! He was hot!

And Sam was a general disappointment to their dad because he wanted "that fancy degree to go be an asshole".

Dean squatted down, holding his hand out to the shivering dog. He scratched behind its snow covered ears and the dog whined. Dean inspected it gently. Nails too long. Matted coat. Skinny. Muddy legs. And a slight limp.

"Where should you be, buddy?"

The dog pleaded with his eyes. Dean grinned a smirk and pulled out his burrito.

The dog trembled harder, watching with a new alertness as Dean unwrapped the paper. He tore off a bite and put it on the ground. The dog waited until his hand had moved and gobbled the bite quickly. His tail wagged slightly.

The manager of the store opened the door and Dean turned to look. He was glaring over Dean's shoulder and held a 2 liter bottle of soda up like a football. Dean turned back and the dog was gone. He stood.

"Stupid dog! Hope he runs out into traffic!"

Dean narrowed his eyes at the skinny, hateful douchebag.

Humanity. Now there are the monsters. Poor dog probably never hurt anything. And people. People suck.

Dean followed the tracks in the falling snow, finding the dog under the dumpster around the corner.

"Hey, come on," he called. The dog poked its head out further, glancing fearfully for the manager.

"Come on, let's go. Wanna go for a ride?"

The dog crawled out and followed Dean with its head held low, like it had been beaten.

Dean opened the car door and the dog got in, sitting on the floor board of the passenger side seat.

He fed the rest of the burrito to the dog, bite by bite. He started the car, turning the heat on and the dog curled into a ball on the floor. Yeah, I'm tired too.

Dean felt like a jerk, but he typed in animal shelters on his phone. Three. I mean, there was no way he could keep the dog. But hey, he was getting it off the streets! He called the first number. No answer. Dean glanced around. It was getting late. And the snow... He tried the second number.

"Novak's no-kill animal sanctuary. How can I help you?"

The voice on the line was warm and deep. Like velvet to his ears. His cock gave a jump. He quirked a grin at his own ridiculousness.

"Hi...I found a dog...I guess I need to bring it in."

"If you feel safe traveling in this weather, sir, you are welcome to bring it in."

God, it was like pure butter to his ears. "Um, yeah," Dean blushed.

I'm freakin blushing! I so need to get laid sometime this century before I blow.

"We are on Route 66. Just after the big shoe, turn left and,"

"Shoe?" Dean quirked.

"Uh...yeah...it's a big shoe."

Dean laughed. "I got it on google maps, man. Says I'll be there in 12 minutes."

"Oh, ok. I will see you then."

Dean hung up. The snow was swirling in dizzying loops as he navigated his way onto Route 66.

"Yeah, Baby!" Dean grinned, patting the dashboard. "I knew you would like Route 66! Feels good, doesn't it?" Dean glanced down at the dog, who was watching him with a slight tilt to his head. Dean shook his head and grinned, pushing play on his tape deck. The Doobie Brothers, Rockin Down The Highway blared and Dean nodded along.

He wished he could see more of the famous Route 66, but the snow was making it difficult to even stay on the road. If he hadn't had gps, he would have never made it down the three small roads that led to a large property the gps said "you have reached your destination" on his phone. The dog perked up, putting his front paws on the passenger seat. Dean patted his head and the dog looked at him with such joy that Dean felt a rock hit his gut. "Yeah, you'll like it here. It's no killing...so...there's that."

The front door opened, the silhouette of a man in the doorway. Dean shut the engine off and headed toward the doorway, with the dog at his heels.

Dean blinked snow out of his eyes, running a hand through his hair to shake out the water. The dog shook as well. Dean blinked, taking in the image of the man in front of him. He stood, having shut the fowl weather out, watching Dean with a glint of something in his eyes. Dark brown hair, almost black, was disheveled in a way that made Dean want to touch it. And bluest of blue eyes, wide and curious. He was bundled in multiple layers of shirts and coats, with jeans and boots. He was much younger than the man had sounded that answered the phone. Maybe they weren't the same person. For a brief, breathless moment, Dean wondered if he had stumbled onto a collection of hot men...well, that wasn't advertised on the Route 66 maps!

"Hello. I'm glad you made it." The voice was the same as the one on the phone. Dean had to clear his throat and get a grip.

"Yeah. It was getting pretty bad." Dean swallowed, watching the man watch him. "Uh...this is the dog."

The man pulled himself out of his daze and smiled, making Dean melt. "Yes," he said, squatting and opening his hands toward the dog. The dog took three tentative steps toward the awaiting hands, smelling him thoroughly. He petted his head. "Male. Maybe two years old. Shepherd...something mix." He looked up at Dean. "Where did you find him?"

"Uh..the gas station...right off 55. Gas-n-Sip, I think."

He nodded, standing and walking over to a counter to fill out some paperwork. Dean looked around the small lobby. One wall was covered with pictures of dogs, cats, and a few horses. Descriptions were pinned by each picture. Dean frowned at the sad furry faces. He had never had a pet. He had never really wanted one. Sam had. Dean could barely manage to take care of Sammy and himself, let alone a pet. And who knew how their dad would have treated it. Yeah, it wasn't worth the potential problems in his problematic life. "These animals all here?" Dean asked, glancing back at the man at the counter. His head of slightly messy hair was bent over a form he was filling out.

"Yep."

Dean nodded, wandering to another wall of photos. These animals were all with people.

"Those are the ones we have placed in homes."

Dean nodded. He noticed the light in the animals eyes. Such a difference from the lonely looks on the other wall. These animals had found their family. He glanced back at the counter, finding the man was watching him.

"So...thanks," Dean stammered.

"Well, is there any way you want to keep the dog at home with you until we can find a home for him?"

"Uh, no. I'm just passing through. I'm lost actually. I mean...not anymore. I was lost when I found him. And I have to get back on the road tonight. I'm supposed to be in Benson, Illinois, not...Pontiac, or wherever I am now."

"Oh," the man looked down.

Does he look disappointed? No...

"I can leave my contact information," Dean offered. Not sure that was necessary or whatever, but hey.

He smiled and Dean melted again. "That would be great."

Dean crossed the nondescript whitish tile floor and put his arms up on the tall ledge of the counter. "Name's Dean. Dean Winchester."

A noise of some sort. He was sure it wasn't a moan or a purr...but there was a noise, brief as it was from the chapped lips under those ridiculous blue eyes. "Nice to meet you, Dean. I'm Castiel. Novak."

Dean grinned. "Castiel. That's different."

"Yeah," he ducked his head. Me and my siblings are all named after Angels. It's a...family thing."

Dean noted he did not sound too thrilled with the tag. Or perhaps his family. Dean nodded. He quirked a grin. "I'm named after some bad-ass." And I've been a let down ever since for the old man.

Castiel was grinning. "That sounds way cooler than Angels."

"Yeah. Well. Perspective, I guess." Again their eyes lingered longer than would be normal. Normal. I'm not being normal. I should be looking at chicks like that. Whatever. Fuck normal. That's what got me in this mess to begin with.

"So, you are heading out? To...Benson?" Castiel said quietly.

"Yeah, and I better get goin. I'm already in a shit-load of trouble with my dad for being behind schedule.

Cas nodded. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Dean. Thank you for taking the time to bring in the dog. This is no weather to be lost in."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Dean mumbled, thinking about where he was going.

"Nice to meet you too. Castiel."

Is he blushing? Dean grinned. It made him want to say his name again to see if he could make the blush darker. He bit his lip and shoved the idea away. He walked to the door, the dog on his heels again. "Oh, no, buddy," Dean laughed.

Castiel came around the counter with a leash and collar. "Sorry."

Dean squatted down next to him. "No problem. You stay here with Cas. He'll find you a good home." His hand ran over the dog's head, bumping into Castiel's. He froze, looking over at Castiel who was mere inches from his face.

"I will," Castiel murmured. "I will take good care of him."

Dean sighed softly and grinned. Breaking the gaze felt like breaking a link to something better. They both stood and Dean held out his hand. "Thanks," Dean offered. Yeah, it was an excuse to touch him again. Castiel moved the leash to his left hand and shook Dean's hand warmly. Again, a second longer than normal. Dean let go and looked down at the dog. "You are one lucky guy." Dean threw the blue eyed animal savior a flirtatious grin. What the hell does it matter. Not like I will ever see him again.

Dean stepped out the door quickly into the bitter cold night. Back in his car, he took a deep breath and started the engine. He backed out the rural driveway to make a three point turn. He put it in drive and...slid.

"Shit." He backed and pulled forward inch by inch. Finally sideways, his tires spun. He jumped when there was a knock on his window. Cas smiled down at him. a hundred coats and shirts and those sparkling eyes. Dean rolled the window down a few inches, snow trickling in onto his armrest.

"Maybe you should stay," Castiel said, a look of concern on his face.

Dean swallowed. Oh shit. Yeah, no. That can't happen.

"Naw, man, I just need a little push."

Castiel nodded, his lips pressed into a thin line. He circled around to the back of the car and rocked and pushed as Dean pressed on the accelerator. Four good rocks and the tires caught. He was off, turned and lumbered down the windy lane. He glanced in his rear view mirror at the man waving to him. Dean looked back to the lane ahead and watched helplessly as the car slid off the to the side and was again stuck. "Sonofabitch!"

He tried. And tried. Nothing. "Why you doin this to me Baby?" he moaned. He looked in the rear view mirror again as the man stood there, huddled in the falling snow. He had no where to go. He huffed a sigh. His father would be livid. If he weren't such a bitch-ass pansy, he coulda got out of this situation. Dean shoved the hateful thoughts away. "Fuck you, dad. Guess I'm not gonna make your fucked-up deadline." He turned and grabbed his bag from the backseat and trudged his way back to Castiel.

"Got room for one more stray?" he grinned.

"Always!" Castiel beamed.


	3. And

A/N: My apologies for chapter 1. It was a loading error on my part. This is not a long story. Just a blip on a list of awesome reads in fanfic universe! I hope you enjoy! Review or comment! Love to hear from others out there reading!

Just to ease anyone nervous out there, there will be no animals hurt in this story. This is fluffy, furry fun. Okay...the fun gets me an M rating...but hey, that's not my fault. It's Cas and Dean's fault ;)

I do not own supernatural or their characters.

Castiel made his way back to the office, stomping snow on the rug as he and Dean stepped inside again. "Do you need to call anyone?"

"No," Dean answered gruffly. "I'll just text my dad."

Castiel finished the form for the new dog. He went into the back room and clipped it to the kennel door. When he came back out, Dean looked troubled. "Everything okay?"

Dean sighed. "Sure. Homeless. But ya know. That kinda shit just builds character." He grinned, but his eyes were hard. The guy was obviously having a really bad day.

"Your dad...kicked you out?" Castiel could not help but ask.

"Yeah. Can't make the delivery. 'Don't bother coming home'" he said, looking at his phone screen.

"Sorry," Castiel murmured. "Dads. They..uh...can really...suck."

Dean laughed shortly. Nodded and plastered on a grin.

Castiel looked down at the counter nervously. The man in front of him was a mess and yet so in charge of it. Castiel wished he were half as strong.

"Your dad an asshole too?" Dean asked, leaning on the counter.

"Not anymore," Castiel grinned. "He died two years ago." He attempted to school the grin of relief off his face, but doubted it was effective.

"Damn!" Dean laughed. A true laugh that did reach his marvelous eyes.

"He was quite a tyrant," Castiel offered in way of explanation of his lack of sympathy for his own father's passing.

"Mine too. And a drunk." They exchanged glances of understanding.

Castiel cleared his throat. "The..uh...the house is just over there. I have to feed the horses for the night. Do you want to come with me or I can take you over to the house."

Dean smiled wide. "Yeah! I can help feed some horses!"

Castiel knew he was grinning ridiculously. He tried to stifle it. "Follow me," he waved. Dean followed him through the back room past three cages with animals in and ten empty ones. Dean stopped and petted the dog he brought in, then followed.

"Why are there only three animals in here?" Dean asked.

Castiel grinned. It seemed obvious the guy really liked the dog he had brought in. "These are holding kennels. The vet will be in tomorrow to make sure he is safe to be around the others. The others stay in our other building. It has a dog floor and a cat floor. That is where I spend most of my time."

Castiel opened the back door and the two waded their way through knee high snow, side by side toward a barn. Castiel slid the door to the side allowing them both inside the dark, chilly barn.

"Man, I love that smell," Dean murmured.

"Mmmmm, me too."

Castiel flipped the lights on and two whinnies greeted him and a sounding thump on a stall door. "Hey, ladies," he called, receiving more whinnies. Dean followed him curiously, looking at everything like a kid in a candy store.

"Two of these mares are from a farm where there was a nasty case of neglect happening. The police brought them in."

"Wow, that's awesome that you saved them," Dean grinned.

"Yeah. We saved two out of six. It was...horrible."

Castiel turned to Dean when he felt the man's hand grip his shoulder gently. "Sorry."

Castiel shrugged. "Animal rescue is...difficult."

Dean's hand dropped. Castiel went into the feed room to gather the oats he needed, returning to the isle with a bucket and a coffee can. He scooped the feed and butte mixture, putting it in the first horse's feed bucket. He kept glancing at Dean, who stood at the stall door to Sunny's stall. Sunny was a palomino. "Watch her," Castiel warned, "she nips." Dean nodded.

He fed the next mare and moved next to Dean. "Here," he said, handing Dean the coffee can three-quarters full of oats. "Dump it in there."

Dean grinned, taking the can and pouring it in the bucket. He grinned as the horse chewed steadily.

Castiel took the coffee can and bucket back. When he returned, he grabbed a pitchfork from the wall and went into one of the stalls. "I just need a few more minutes. This water keeps freezing."

He stabbed steadily at the thick coat of ice over the water's surface. Dean came to the stall door, watching him work. "I think working with animals would be better than working with people."

"Yes. Much." Castiel grinned, looking back at Dean. He missed his stab into the trough, and the handle fell, Castiel lost his grip and balance, staggered a step forward, his hand plunging into the water and slicing open on a sharp edge of ice. "Mm," he groaned, pulling his hand back out. "Damnit."

Dean leaned into the stall. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Castiel said through gritted teeth. He finished stabbing the remaining ice and came out of the stall. He hung the pitchfork up and went into the feed room to grab some paper towels. He pressed them on the side of his hand and came back out.

"Ready?"

"Hey!" Dean closed the distance between them, gripping his wrist. "You're bleeding?"

"I cut it on the ice. It'll, be okay."

Dean lifted the red paper. "That's pretty deep, Cas."

Cas blushed. He could feel his cheeks warming. Cas. Why does he call me that? Why hasn't that been my name all along? Cas. So simple and familiar. The fact that someone as handsome and self-assured as this Dean Winchester was familiar with his name made his blood pump harder and his blush never-ending.

"You got a first aid kit?" Dean interrupted his thoughts.

"In the office," Castiel said, more gruffly than he meant to.

Dean helped him close and lock the outer door and they waded back to the office. The dog Dean brought in whined and pressed against his door. "No worries," Dean said to it. "I'll patch him up good as new."

Castiel got the first aid kit and handed it to Dean. They sat side by side in two chairs in the lobby.

Dean unwrapped the wad of paper towels and dropped them on the tile floor. "Damn, Cas, you really know how ta fight that ice!"

"Yeah," Castiel winced as Dean's steady hands cleaned the cut.

"You might need stitches."

"No, I heal very quickly. I'm sure it will be fine, Dean."

Dean looked up, their eyes meeting. Castiel's breath hitched. God, you are gorgeous.

"Okay, if you think so. I will check it again in the morning to be sure." Castiel nodded and Dean proceeded to bandage and tape. They cleaned up the bloody mess of paper towels and several drips Castiel had not noticed earlier. They headed toward the back door. "Hey, my guy needs a name," Dean said from behind him.

Castiel stopped, turning toward the pair. "Yeah, my sister usually names them. She says my names have no imagination."

"Huh." Dean watched the perky shepherd mix thoughtfully. "He likes burritos. And I found him at a gas station."

Cas looked at the honey colored eyes. "Winchester is such a cool name. Maybe a gun name."

"Gunner, Shooter, Colt, Six-shooter, Gunman, Pistol Packing Puppy," Dean rambled, making them both laugh.

"Gunner," Castiel laughed, grabbing Dean's arm to stop the onslaught of names.

"Gunner?" Dean grinned. They both considered the dog a moment. "Gunner, it is." Dean smiled.

Castiel retrieved a pen from the desk and wrote the name on his little information sheet. "See you in the morning, Gunner," Castiel grinned.

They trudged through the snow to the brick house forty feet away. Once through the side door, they de-snowed all over the mud room floor. They pulled their boots off and lumbered into the kitchen where Anna stood, stirring a large pot at the stove.

"Castiel? We have company?" she asked with an uneasy tone.

"Yes, this is Dean," he said, not meeting his sister's eyes. "He brought in a dog and his car is stuck in our lane. He is staying for the night."

"Oh, hello, Dean," she nodded politely.

"Dean, this is my sister, Anna," Castiel introduced.

"Hey, Anna," Dean said, stepping forward and shaking her hand with a big grin. "Thanks for letting me stay. I will be gone first thing tomorrow, I promise."

"Oh, no rush," Anna countered with required politeness. "I have a pot of chicken noodle soup ready. And fresh bread."

Castiel noticed Dean's raised eyebrows. Castiel began to feel nervous about his home. People had often told him how 'stuffy' his family was. Dean, named after 'a bad-ass', must come from a very different type of home. They probably eat burgers and take out. Pizza. And they probably drink beer.

"It smells delicious," Dean smiled slightly more tightly than before.

"I already ate. I will make a place for you both in the dining room."

"No thanks, Anna," Castiel said. "We can eat here at the island."

Anna gave him a look. She wanted to argue with him. She wanted to seat them in the dining room with China and wait on them like her father had demanded of guest treatment. He rolled his eyes. His sister needed to let things go. Relax. Maybe not as much as their brother Gabriel, but still.

"I got it, Anna," Castiel repeated.

"The horses?" She asked.

"Fed."

She nodded. "I will make up the guest bed for Dean."

"Oh, hey, I can just crash on a couch, if ya want," Dean offered.

"No, no," Anna smiled. "We rarely get to use our guest room. You will sleep much better there." She turned and was gone, but not before giving him a slightly worried look. She did not trust him around other men. Like he was some kind of sexual deviant. He had confessed to his family that he was gay when he was twelve. Three summers of 'special camps' had 'cured' him of that. Once his father was dead and his mother re-married only a few months ago, he had allowed the feelings to finally see the light of day again. Gabriel had been a big contributor to that. The brothers had gotten quite drunk and confessed all sorts of things they had done or thought about doing all their lives, under the thumb of their father. Turns out Gabriel was gay as well. He had kept it quite secret, after seeing what his big brother had gone through. Anna, however, always worried over him. Watched him for 'signs' he suspected. And there had been plenty lately. But to act like he would screw every penis that wandered by was absurd. He glanced back at Dean, who stood patiently by the counter. Okay, maybe she had good reason for her concerns for the first time.

Just the tiniest admission to himself made a shiver run through him and his penis gave a twitch. He cleared his throat.

"My pants are...soaked," Castiel stumbled as Dean's eyes trailed down him. "Yours are too. I have some sweatpants you can borrow if you need them?"

"Naw, thanks, though," Dean grinned. I got a change of clothes in my bag. And pajamas. I came prepared."

Castiel felt the blood drain from his face and then just as rapidly flood his cheeks hotly. "Oh."

"I could really use a bathroom though."

"Of course," Castiel shook himself from his awkwardness. "This way, Dean.'

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean sat at a stool at the island in the big country style kitchen. He felt human again, warm and dry in pajama pants, a t-shirt and socks. He grinned, seeing Cas wearing similar clothes. His t-shirt was plain white where Dean's was a black AC/DC. His hair was still a mess and he had an easy grin as he ladled soup into two bowls.

"Want to slice some bread?" Cas asked, his blue eyes flicking toward him.

"Sure," Dean laughed.

Cas put a bread board with a loaf of bread with one end cut off already and handed him a knife. Cas put the two bowls on the island. He pulled out ingredients that looked suspiciously like salad parts. "No salad for me, thanks," Dean said, looking back at the giant piece of bread in front of him. He missed the sly smirk from Castiel.

"Something against eating healthy?" Cas asked, an unlaughed laugh fighting to get through his lips. Dean licked his lips and proceeded to saw the bread, but it began to squish.

"Whoa, there, he-man," and the laugh slipped out.

Dean looked at Castiel guiltily. "I have never sliced bread before. And now I know where that saying comes from, 'nothing better than sliced bread' cuz this is..."

"Here," Cas laughed, putting his hands over top of Dean's, stretching across the counter.

"This hand stabilizes, like this, firm, but gentle. The knife saws back and forth softly. No pressing down. Like this," their eyes met and Dean laughed. Castiel pulled his hands away quickly, going back to the salad. "I had no idea there were so many rules," Dean laughed. He sawed gently, seeing with surprise that the bread did indeed cut without pressing it down into a biscuit. "Ha!" Dean grinned, holding up his prized, uneven slice of bread. Castiel grinned, a bit of nervousness leaving him. "For you, my friend," Dean teased, handing the misshaped slice to Cas. "Enjoy the fruits of my labor!" Cas giggled, taking the slice and putting it on his salad bowl. He sat the bowl next to his soup bowl.

"Can I get you a drink? Water? Milk?" Dean thought the choice was odd. But considering they made their own bread, why would they have soda or beer. "Water is great."

Cas joined him, the two sitting at stools side by side at the island. "Nice house," Dean commented. "Your parents?"

"It was. It was left to me when my father died. He left me the house and 5 acres of land with it and I put a sanctuary on it."

Dean nodded. The soup was heavenly. He had never eaten a more fulfilling bowl of soup in his life. And the bread was so thick and the butter was just...I must be starving. But this is all so good.

"Your sister is a good cook."

"Yes," Cas nodded but did not grin or elaborate.

Dean felt it necessary to make the man grin as often as possible. "She seems very...polite."

Cas finished chewing a bite of rabbit food and side-eyed him slightly. "Sorry about her. She is a direct product of our childhood. She thinks I will..."

His cheeks blushed and it dawned on Dean that Castiel's childhood may have been more similar to his than he had thought.

"Sleep with every guy that walks past you?" Dean supplied.

Cas turned a startled look on him. "Yes."

Dean nodded and smiled. "Yeah, my dad acts the same way."

Their eyes met. An understanding of possibilities exchanged and Dean smiled gently, Cas returning it. Eyes back on their food, they finished their meal quietly.

"Want some desert?" Cas asked, putting his rabbit food away.

Dean stifled an ornery grin. Yeah! You!

"No, thanks. That was delicious."

"I have two pieces of pie.." Cas turned, holding out a plate.

"Oh man...now you know my true weakness! Apple pie! Yeah, I'll take a piece!"

Cas grinned. God, what is he thinking? Because that was an ornery grin if ever I saw one!

He pulled the plate out of the microwave and carried it over to their spot at the counter with two forks. "Two slices of Kryptonite, Superman."

Dean laughed, taking a fork. He cut an end off the tip of one slice and took a bite. "Mmmmm!" he could not stifle the moan. He opened his eyes from his apparent moment of ecstasy and looked at Cas guiltily. He stood next to him with two small plates. Dean glanced down at the plate. Oh...shit. I was supposed to wait for little plates. Not eat off the serving plate. These people are so proper! He gave Cas a guilty smile. The look on Castiel's face was priceless. It was pure lust. His eyes were dilated, his skin flushed, his mouth parted slightly.

Dean licked a crumb off his lip and grinned in satisfaction as the man nearly lost his shit just standing there.

He braved another move. He took the plates from Cas and sat them an arms length away down the counter. He handed Cas a fork. "Dig in."

Cas grinned, unfreezing from his spot and sat with an almost giddy grin as he ate his piece small bite by small bite. Dean watched as he speared a bite, lost it and just had it scooped when Dean swiped it off with his own fork and it darted straight to his mouth. "Hey!" Cas laughed.

"Too slow, Joe!" Dean laughed.

His jaw dropped when Cas reached over and stole a slice of bite with crust.

"That is uncalled for!" Dean laughed.

Cas laughed hard, bending away from the shared plate. When he sat up again, Dean reached over, picked up Castiel's piece and took a large bite with an ornery grin of his own. "Oh, I see!" Cas laughed, "You are an escalator!"

"I'm a what?" Dean laughed, nearly choking on his pie. Cas was on his feet, stealing Dean's piece and eating the rest of it, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"You bastard!" Dean laughed. "What the hell? I'm an elevator?"

Cas laughed, choking down his mouthful of pie, wiping his mouth on his wrist. "I said," he laughed, taking a quick drink, "you are an escalator. It's what I used to call my little brother. You know, he didn't just get even, he escalated."

Dean grinned, "I am. My brother says I always have to go bigger." Dean glanced at Castiel's few bites of pie. He licked his lips, turned back and saw the intense look Castiel wore, waiting to see what Dean would do. Yeah, he had the ingrained need to go step bigger. And the pie just was not gonna cut it. He leaned up quickly, lightly pulling Cas' head down to his mouth, kissing him.

Cas had not seen it coming for sure. He grunted at the shock, his lips opened initially and closed almost immediately. But he caught on quickly. His lips softened quickly, and he stepped slightly closer to him, leaning down to deepen the kiss.

Dean was vaguely aware of dropping his fork and putting his hand on Cas's surprisingly muscular arm. The kiss was hot, in a chaste way. Dean released the back of Cas' head and the two pulled apart, exchanging a heavy-lidded look. They were both breathing heavy. Dean wanted more, but he hardly knew this guy. Maybe he would throw him out. Maybe he would run off to bed, locking his door to protect himself.

Cas pursed his lips, wetting them slightly, never taking his eyes off Dean's until they flicked down to his mouth. Dean started to apologize for his forwardness, but took a breath instead, watching as Cas' hand, still with a fork in it, rested on his shoulder and he turned facing him more. He leaned down and Dean closed his eyes, letting their mouths meet more gracefully this time. Warm and firmer, he parted his lips, running the tiniest line on his lower lip with his tongue and Cas opened to him, their tongues meeting tenderly. Oh God, he tastes like apple pie.

He moaned softly and Cas leaned in harder, tongue pushing back into his mouth. Both his hands were on him and Dean rested his on the guy's hips. A ripple of muscle tension pulsed beneath his hands and Cas moaned back. Oh shit..this guy is hot.

Cas pulled back suddenly and looked toward the kitchen door. He touched his wrist to his wet mouth and looked at the fork in his hand as if he had never seen one before. Dean glanced to the door, following his gaze. Cas stepped away and gave Dean a quick look before walking around the counter to put the two small plates into the sink. Not that they were dirty. Dean looked down at his fork on the floor and picked it up. He looked at it a second and put it on the counter. He looked up at Cas, who was blushing and smiling shyly down at the sink. The kitchen door opened and Anna walked in.

"Your room is all ready," she said politely. Dean smiled and thanked her. She gave her brother a look and he gave her a blank look back. "I'm off to bed, Castiel. The snow has stopped."

"Alright, Anna."

"Did you make the pie?" Dean asked the wisp of a red-head that was this guy's sister.

"Yes," she smiled.

"It is the best pie I have ever had," Dean grinned. "Especially that last bite I had," he said glancing at Cas. "It was...amazing."

"Why, thank you, Dean, that is so kind," she grinned. He nodded and smiled broadly, watching her tiny frame leave the kitchen.

He turned back to Cas who was giving him quite a grin.

"What?" he asked, reaching over and snagging the fork from Cas' hand and eating the few bites that were left. "It pays to be an escalator."

Cas chuckled low and deep. Dean stilled the chew he was in the midst of and swallowed thickly. This guy had him acting like quite the flirt. Dean handed him the plate and fork. Cas sat them in the sink and leaned against the counter. A silence stretched between them and Dean fidgeted with his hands.

"So, now what?" Dean asked, risking a look at Cas.

"Well," Cas cleared his throat, "it's late. Would you like to watch tv? Or, your room is ready."

Dean wanted to take this guy to his room and get to know him all kinds of better. But he hesitated. "TV works for me. You?"

"Sure," Cas nodded. He crossed his arms over his chest and walked out of the kitchen. Dean followed. He passed through a very formal dining room and sitting room. A set of stairs indicated the bedrooms must be upstairs. A more relaxed living room was beyond the stairs. Two couches sat in an L formation with a large flat screen that looked pretty new.

"I'm afraid I do not have cable or internet. But I have a lot of movies."

Dean walked over to a bookshelf of DVDs and VHS tapes. "You still have a VCR?"

"Yes," Cas said with a trace of embarrassment.

"Cool," Dean grinned. His eyes scanned the titles. "What do you want to watch?"

"I have seen them all, so whatever peaks your interest. Sorry, not a lot of choices. We have only had a tv for the last few years."

Dean glanced back at the guy, wondering at the mysteries that surrounded him. He wanted to know so many things. Eyes back on the titles, he pulled one out. How the States Got Their Shapes, Vol. 1.

"This looks good."

Cas grinned. He put in the disc while Dean took a corner of one couch. Cas took the other corner, close to him at the joint of the L formation.

The show started to play. Route 66 was mentioned and Dean looked back at Cas. "Have you seen much of Route 66?"

"Just what's here in Pontiac. I..have not had much opportunity to travel."

"I've done plenty of highway driving. Nothing too fun, ya know. Drive here, pick up parts, back home. My brother lives in California. He's in college. I drove out to see him the last four years, twice a year. Had some fun there."

"My brother, Gabriel, lives in California as well. He is in culinary school to be a pastry chef."

"Wow! That sounds fun! Sam is going to be a lawyer."

Cas nodded. "Gabriel works at a bakery. I should go see him sometime."

Dean grinned, "Sounds like a road trip!"

Cas grinned slowly and nodded. "I have never been out of Illinois. But I would really like to travel."

Dean nodded, noticing he had said that twice. He must really want out of here. "How old are you?" Dean asked.

"Twenty three. You?"

"Twenty five." Another look was exchanged. "You been to college?"

"Two years away, then the rest on line. I had to move home when my dad died to take care of Anna. And the house. So, I have a degree in sociology that I'm not using, but I sure am paying for."

Dean nodded. "I got a couple mechanic certifications. Community college stuff. Trying to help Sammy so he isn't crushed with loans when he graduates."

They watched again in companionable silence, sharing thoughts frequently.

The show ended and Cas got up to put the disc away. "Something a little scarier?" Cas grinned.

"I'm game!" Dean said.

Cas put in another disc and sat next to Dean this time, pulling an ottoman over so they could put their feet up. "Panic Room. Have you ever seen it?"

"No," Dean said, the word coming out gritty.

Cas pushed play. "It's a home invasion gone wrong. Makes you jump a little."

Cas sat back, their shoulders almost touching.

The tiny bit of absent space felt like a ravine. Dean moved slightly and Cas sighed softly as their warm shoulders met.

The wind howled outside and Cas reached around for a blanket. He handed Dean a corner and they shared the insanely soft fabric, snuggling down together. As the movie progressed they jumped together, they laughed, they found their arms wound together and their hands moving from holding onto each other tight, to slow, tentative wandering. The movie ended and Dean worried about standing up. His pajama pants were going to give away just how turned on the guy's hands were making him. Cas did not make a move to get up as the tv went dark. "I should go to bed," Dean said quietly.

Cas turned to him, nodding. Dean took a deep breath, sensing how close Castiel's lips were to his. Dean was disappointed when the man stood up. "I'll show you to your room."

Dean stood and followed him. He wondered if he had just missed an opportunity to kiss that delicious mouth again. He did not want to come across as a creep. He was an unknown guest here. But Cas' signals definitely pointed toward 'interested'. He followed him up the stairs. The hall was dim.

"Bathroom," Cas whispered, pointing to the room he passed. He stopped in the next room and stepped inside, walking over to a small bedside lamp and turned it on.

Dean looked around. Glass cases held butterflies and bees. Pictures were stuck into the frame of a mirror on the dresser. The room looked very homey for a guest room. "Is this?"

"My room," came the low rumble of the voice that had him keeping his back to the guy.

"Your?"

"The guest room is the next room down," Cas pointed.

"Oh," Dean caught on. Apparently the apple pie kiss had been as good for him as it had been for himself. Dean stepped away from the dresser, glancing at the blue-black eyes that saw right into his soul. Man, those eyes...

Dean stepped over to the door, shutting it softly and locking it. He turned back to the man, standing next to his bed, waiting.

"Cas," Dean said nervously, "you know I'm leaving tomorrow right?"

"I really don't want to think about tomorrow."

Dean grinned slightly, nearing Castiel. He reached past him and turned the light off. Cas grabbed Dean by the head, kissing him hot and senseless. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, fisting one hand into his hair and wrapping one hand around his waist.

"Dean," Cas breathed out between kisses.

"Mm," Dean mumbled against his insanely hot lips. "You are...so...hot," Dean panted, pressing their chests and torsos together.

Cas gasped at the feel of Dean pressing against him and Dean choked out a moan, feeling Cas hard and long against himself. Cas turned Dean, backing him onto the side of the bed and pushed him back with his mouth and hips. Dean broke the kiss, flopping back onto the bed and pulling Cas along with him. Cas crashed down on top of him, their mouths drawn together magnetically.

A knock on the door froze them in place. "Castiel?" Came a whisper from the other side.

Cas pulled his mouth away and sighed painfully. Dean waited, wanting to holler to the waif that ' Cas can't come to the door right now!' But he bit his tongue.

The knock was louder. "Castiel," the knob jiggled and Cas jumped. Dean ran a hand up his side and bit softly along the side of Castiel's neck, making him moan and pull away.

Again the knob jiggled. "Castiel!" Anna called louder, pounding on the door.

Cas' head dropped and he rolled off Dean. "Go away, Anna," Cas called.

"Oh, Castiel! Please! Don't-"

Cas rolled his eyes angrily and stood. Dean sat up.

Cas opened the door abruptly. "Go to bed, Anna."

"But?" She cried.

Dean shook his head. This is exactly why I don't eat fresh bread and salads. Messes people up. This family obviously still needs to deal with some issues.

He stood, Cas looking at him in embarrassment. "I'm gonna go to my room, Cas." Cas nodded.

Dean pulled the door open, Anna stepping back quickly and avoiding his eye. Dean smirked and stalked to the next room, shutting the door. Biggest cock block EVER!

Dean fisted both hands in his own hair. Either he needed Cas or he needed out of here right now. He collapsed on top of the bed and threw an arm over his eyes.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean was gone. Castiel fumed angrily. Angry at his family. Anna. The animals holding him to this spot. The world.

The moment he had woken up, Castiel had wanted to knock on the closed door to the guest room. He waited. He made coffee. He went outside to feed the horses. Half way to the barn, he looked down the lane and noticed the big, black Chevy was gone. He ran back inside, up the stairs and threw open the door. He sat on the guest bed holding a note in his shaking hands.

He stared out the window.

"Castiel?" Anna's voice called gently.

"Go away, Anna. Leave me alone," he snapped.

"Is he gone?" She asked timidly.

"YES! Now go!" Cas roared, making Anna flee.

His hands shook as he unfolded the paper.

Cas,

I wanted you to know that I get it. I don't like it, but I get it. Your family has taught you to hate a part of yourself. I know, because mine tries to cram that bullshit down my throat too. Well, fuck them. Gay people get married now. They can adopt. Gay people are people too. I am not going to lie. Your fear makes me angry. I can not get tangled up with someone who can't be who they want to be. I'd rather be angry than fake. I'm gonna take my anger and make use of it. Make changes to my own life. Im going to get brave and deal with my dad. Then I am going to California to live near Sam.

I know I hardly know you. But man, what I know...I like. You can be who you want to be, Castiel Novak. Be brave. Learn to accept who you are and maybe if life isn't quite the bitch I believe her to be, we will meet again.

Take care, Cas.

Dean

Cas crumpled the letter. Who was this asshole to come into his home, rattle old skeletons and be mad at him?! How dare he? Castiel left the room and headed back out to the barn. Horses fed and turned out, stalls cleaned, and barn cats fed, he headed into the office.

He grimaced at Gunner's door. The dog tipped his head and stepped back a step. Castiel immediately felt guilty for intimidating the dog. "Sorry, Gunner," he mumbled, opening the cage. The dog stayed at his heel all day. Anna was surprised when the dog came inside the house with him. She did not say a word.

At dinner that night, Anna was very quiet. She seemed like she wanted to apologize, or maybe that was Castiel's wishful thinking. He shoveled his food around, but ate little.

A lot was twisting and turning in his mind. The letter, Dean, Gunner, Anna, the house...

Anna cleared the dishes away. Belatedly, Cas got up and brought the last of the dishes into the kitchen. Anna was standing at the sink crying.

"Anna," Cas sighed, sitting on the stool he had sat on the night before. The night that may have changed his life.

"Castiel," Anna said timidly, "I think maybe I did something very wrong last night."

"You?" Cas laughed bitterly.

"Yes! I should have just...minded my own business. If Dean and you wanted to...have time alone...I should have just let it happen."

Cas grinned at her wording. "You mean you should have let me have sex with him?"

"Cas!" She gasped, then quickly schooled the shock away. "Yes."

Cas shook his head in disbelief. "Yes, you should have. I have been...beaten down enough for being gay."

Her eyes widened at his use of the word. "Get over it already, Anna. I only wish father were here to beat it into him that being gay is who I am. I refuse to hide it anymore, Anna. Dean was...I had a chance at something that may never come again. I lost him."

Tears slid down Anna's cheeks again. "I'm so sorry, Castiel. I...panicked. And you are so right. Our father was wrong." She came around the island and took his hand gently. "I love you, Castiel. Just the way you are. I was trying to help...but, I was wrong. I support you for who you are."

Cas smiled sadly. "Thank you, Anna. That means a lot to me."

Cas sighed, squeezing Anna's hand. He waited until she looked him in the eyes. "I need a big favor."

"Anything!" She grinned.

"I need to take a trip. Alone. Will you stay here and take care of the animals while I'm away?"

"Sure..." She said sadly. "Any way I can help."

Cas nodded and headed to his room. He needed a plan. Every step of the way, Gunner followed and watched him with great interest.


	4. Found

**A/N: Thanks to all reading this! This is the final chapter to this little adventure. Enjoy!**

Castiel closed the back door of his empty van. He had no more reservations to get to. Three weeks of carefully pinpointed stops had twelve dogs and fifteen kittens adopted. His van had been like a three ring circus. But he had made some great memories along the way. Castiel grinned, sitting on the boardwalk with Gunner at his side. The ocean was so vast. He held a paper tightly in his hand and glanced down at it, furrowing his brow.

'What am I doing here? What if I make a fool out of myself?'

Gunner nudged Castiel's hand, interrupting his moment of doubt and weakness. "I know," he muttered softly, petting Gunner's silky fur soothing himself as much, if not more, than the dog, "quit stalling and go find him."

Cas stood, dusting sand from his jeans and walked back toward the van when he noticed a sign for a dog park. "Okay, maybe one more pit stop before I go and make an idiot out of myself."

Gunner barked.

Cas rolled his eyes. "I mean, before I go and find him."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean grinned at his brother's text.

S: are you really running with the dogs? You been gone two hours.

D: the dogs are fine. It's like you don't trust me. I raised you and look how good you turned out.

S: now you are scaring me. Bring my dogs home, jerk.

D: chill out bitch.

Dean exited his messages and put his phone in his pocket. 'Running is for people in danger, Sammy. Dog parks, however, are for smart people to run their dogs.' California was great. He had been asked out several times in the past month since he had dropped into his brother's life. He hadn't taken any of the offers, none of them seeming quite right for him, but it was nice all the same. The breezes here were light, the people relaxed, and he had Sam back. Life was good. He looked down at Wendal, Sam's Bassett hound who lay panting at his feet. Whiskey came back in a rush of gold fur, dropping the red frisbee with pleading eyes to throw it again. The Golden Retriever was tireless. He winged the disc and watched him take off. Wendal sat up suddenly, ears lifting. A large movement for the lazy hound. Dean squatted and was immediately bowled over by another dog.

"Hey, hey! Easy!" Dean sat up, holding the dog at arm's length. Honey eyes and a familiar whine greeted his ears. "Holy shit!"

Dean stood, looking around the wide dog park. He looked back at Gunner.

"How did you get here, Gunner? Where?"

He turned around and there he stood, messy hair, piercing eyes, a vintage Pepsi t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. His eyes quickly traveled back up, landing on those crystal blue eyes, crinkled at the corners in an easy smile.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas! What are you doing here?" Dean stammered.

"You..uh..left me clues in your letter." Dean watched as the man pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. Dean grimaced, feeling guilty and wondering what exactly he had written in it. He had been very angry at the moment, not to mention sexually frustrated, and was not sure how much of a dick he had been.

"Wow. Uh...I just...can't believe you're here," Dean stammered helplessly. His brain was absolutely stuck. Not functioning. Whiskey had returned and was nudging Cas' hand with the red frisbee. Cas took it and threw it, sending the dog flying. He folded the worn paper and put it back in his pocket.

"I have been...traveling," Cas said, kneeling to pet Wendal, who was sniffing his shoes insistently.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, gently.

Cas looked up at him, squinting in the sun. "I'm not here to pressure you, Dean. I just...wanted to be sure you knew that you changed my life. Anna's too maybe. For the better." He grinned, but there was a sadness to it.

"Cas, I...I hope I didn't ruin your relationship with your sister."

"No," Cas laughed quietly, standing. "We are closer now than ever. She can even say the word 'gay' without looking like she will be struck by lightening."

Dean nodded, grinning and remembering the jiggling door knob. "That's great."

Cas looked off to the side, looking like he might be out of things to say. Dean snapped his still gaping mouth shut and kicked his brain into gear before they left him. "So...where did you travel to?"

"Oh...I went on a 'Novak Sanctuary' road trip." He grinned as he airquoted. Dean shoved his hands in his pockets to keep them from shaking. "I placed twelve dogs in homes. Fifteen kittens in homes. I went through Illinois, Iowa, South Dakota, Wyoming. Gunner and I did a lot of site seeing and star gazing through Wyoming. Pretty much slept through Idaho. I let Gunner drive."

Dean laughed, picturing the perky eared dog behind the wheel while Cas was passed out in the passenger seat.

"Oregon is beautiful. I saw the Redwood Forest. It was...amazing. And then I came here. First time I saw an ocean. Pretty amazing."

"That is amazing, Cas. It sounds like the trip of a lifetime."

"First of many, I hope," Cas grinned. "Gunner is a great traveler. Not my van so much though. It's not gonna make it out of the state, I'm afraid."

A nervous silence stretched as the two scanned the dog park. Dean kept his eyes on Cas' sneakers for a lack of nerve to look the guy in the eyes. They had had an intense evening together...but did he come to California to find him? The thought seemed too unreal.

Dean made himself man-up and find those blue eyes. "Would you like to get some lunch? I mean, if you aren't headed out of town right away?"

"Sure. Just has to be dog friendly."

"Everything is dog friendly here," Dean grinned. He whistled and the two dogs came running for their leashes and treats. They walked back to the parking lot and Cas stopped by a big white van. "This is me," he said.

Dean looked at the bulky, white van. "That is so not you, man," Dean laughed.

"Yeah, well, she got the job done. And got me here."

The two exchanged a quiet look, Cas looking away first, biting his lip softly.

Dean had Cas follow him back to Sam's place.

Cas waited out front of Sam's tiny house while Dean ran the dogs inside.

Sam came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel, greeting his excited dogs.

"I gotta go," Dean said in a rush, pointing his thumb at the door.

Sam leaned over to look out the window. "That guy with you?"

"Yeah," Dean said, hearing the incredulity in his own voice.

"Dude, chill!" Sam laughed, "you're a wreck!"

Dean took a deep breath. "I think I might puke," he said weakly.

"What the hell?" Sam said, looking out the window again. "Do I need to fuck this guy up?"

Dean laughed, pulling himself up taller. "No, Sam. He's...he's the guy. That's Cas."

"What?! The dog guy?" Sam stepped closer to the window. "Why is he in California?"

Dean shrugged helplessly.

"Dude, did he come to California to find you? That's like...huge."

"I know! I mean, I don't know. I don't know why he's here. But he found me. And I can't fucking think straight!"

Sam laughed, but stifled it quickly seeing the state Dean was in. "Come on man, if he came across the country to talk to you...you're in! I mean, if that's what you want. You can't make a bigger gesture than that!"

"Right," Dean nodded. "I'm gonna go. We're getting lunch."

"Bring him back, if you want. Just get your shit together man, and don't be a dick."

Dean scoffed. "Why would I be a dick?"

"I don't know," Sam said, shoving Dean out the door, "you just can't seem to help yourself sometimes." He grinned and waved to Cas, closing the door quickly.

Dean rolled his neck and turned to face the guy in the yard that was totally not a figment of his imagination. 'Get it together, Winchester. Was he that adorable a month ago? How did I leave him? Maybe I am a dick.'

They left the van and Cas and Gunner hopped into Dean's car.

"Where we going?" Cas asked, slouching into the passenger seat. Dean marveled at how much more relaxed Cas seemed, than the uptight, shy guy he first met.

"Food trucks here are fantastic. Figured I'd take you down to the beach and hit up the food trucks."

Cas nodded. "So, what have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

"Well, nothing as grand as what you did. Went back to Kansas. Had it out with my dad. Packed my shit and came here. I've been crashing at Sammy's for too long now. Need my own place. I think I'm gonna stay here. Sam's here."

"Did you and your dad ever reconcile?" Cas asked.

"Sorta. He apologized. Half-assed. I forgave him. Whatever. But neither Sam or I will ever live there again. Distance is good for us."

Dean parked and the three got out, heading for several trucks at the end of the parking lot. "What do you suggest," Cas asked.

Dean stopped in his tracks, Cas stopping as well. "Cas, did I make you feel bad in that letter I wrote? It is what sparked your trip, right?"

Cas sighed. "It was a dose of reality that I needed so badly. I got brave, like you said. I got to know myself. I am comfortable with who I am. And who I am is the same guy you met, Dean. Just bolder."

"I remember you being pretty bold," Dean grinned ornery.

Cas laughed, looking away. "Faking bravery is not the same as just manning up and taking charge. And I did man up, Dean."

A smoldering look touched his blue eyes. Dean swallowed, unable to stop his eyes from searching out that mouth.

"Cas, when I landed on your doorstep...I was not in a good place of my own. I'm sorry if I said anything harsh. And...I am a lot more stable than I was then. Emotionally anyway."

Cas' eyes were suddenly downward, examining his shoes. "I like to run. I run every day." His eyes came back up. "I never knew that."

"Still eating fresh baked bread and salads?" Dean smirked.

"Not so much. It's what made me start running. Burgers. I have a major weakness for burgers."

Dean grinned. "I love a good burger."

"And apple pie?" Cas asked, his eyes flicking down to Dean's mouth.

Dean almost choked. 'Fucking apple pie...I can still taste it...'

"Haven't had any. Not since yours."

Cas smiled. There was an exchange in their gazes that told each other that there was still room for something to happen here.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dean and Cas ate by the beach, people watching. They went back to Sam's so Dean could introduce the two. They spent several hours hanging out and talking. Gunner sat snuggly by Dean's side. "You still like me, don't ya, boy?" Dean asked, scrubbing behind the dog's ears. "No more limp, I see," he said to Cas.

"Nope. He is very healthy. He is terrified of soda bottles though. I never was much of a soda drinker anyway, but even water bottles. I stick to coffee. Keeps him relaxed and me on high alert."

Sam and Dean laughed.

"Dean," Cas asked tentatively, "I need to trade my van in. Would you like to come with me to the dealer to help me pick something more...me?"

"Yeah," Dean grinned.

"You can leave Gunner here if you want," Sam offered. "He likes my guys and it might be a little easier for test driving."

"Thanks, Sam. That would be great."

An hour later, they were slowly cruising through the third car lot. As Cas leaned over to look at a truck, the bottom of a tattoo peaked out of his shirt sleeve.

"Cas, did you get a tattoo?" Dean asked. Cas sat back in his seat, a nervous look crossing his face. "Uh, yeah."

"What is it?" Dean asked, reaching for his sleeve to slide it up.

Cas' cheeks flushed furiously red as Dean slid the soft sleeve up to reveal a gun. A rifle. Dean peered closer, checking the detail a bit more. A Winchester Saddle Ring Carbine.

Dean sat back and Cas steered the van out of the car dealer and back onto the highway.

Cas was chewing his lip nervously, looking like he was going to say something but didn't know what.

"Cas," Dean said softly.

"Dean...I can explain-"

"It's pretty clear, I mean, I think it's pretty clear," Dean stammered.

Cas pulled into a motel, parking randomly in a spot. Cas looked like he was ready to jump out of the van. And he did.

"Shit," Dean swore, getting out as well. He came around the van quickly. "Cas, it's ok," he started.

Cas was running his hands through his hair. "I didn't mean to freak you out," Cas all but whispered.

Dean caught Cas' eye and pulled his own shirt up, revealing some kind of writing running gracefully from just under his arm to below the waistband of his jeans. "What is that?" Cas asked.

"It is Enochian. The language of the Angels."

Cas' eyes came back to his, a look of pure wonder in his wide eyes. "Angels?"

Dean dropped his shirt, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Yeah."

"Because of...me?" Cas asked.

Dean blushed. "Yeah man."

"Dean...what does it say?"

Dean looked away awkwardly, but brought his eyes back to meet Cas'. "It says, Castiel, temperance be mine."

"That's my name," Cas said in awe.

"It's a cool name," Dean practically whispered.

"Temperance...the Angel Castiel is the Angel of temperance."

"And the Angel of Saturday. But I thought 'Saturday night live', even in Enochian, might be kinda dumb."

Cas laughed, looking more relaxed than he had since his arrival in California. "You had to research that!"

"And you just happened to want a Winchester rifle on your arm? No relation to me?" Dean asked defensively.

"Oh," Cas nodded, his grin sobering. "It was for you. For the change you brought to my life. Dean...I came to California to find you. To see if we had more than a snowed in chance at something."

Dean pinned Cas with a look. "We do. Have something."

Cas grinned. "I know. I knew the moment I met you. And again at the dog park. I knew."

Dean wanted to know. Wanted to feel so sure. But he had never been one to jump all in to anything.

"Can I see it again?" Cas said, his hand timidly touching Dean's shirt.

Dean pulled his shirt up, his eyes pinned to Cas' face.

Cas reached out and touched it lightly. The touch made Dean grin as it tickled and his breath caught at the touch. "Temperance."

"Yeah," Dean explained, "I need balance. Moderation. I don't have to be all bad-ass. And I'm definitely not a foo foo kinda guy. But mostly to find the middle. The happy part of life. Not all hard-ass."

Cas nodded. "Now instead of 'escalator' I will have to call you moderator."

Dean smirked. "I said, 'be mine' not 'I am'."

Cas chuckled. "Good to know. So if I tell you your tattoo is hot...then what?"

Dean recognized the challenge. Not to be undone from his apple pie victory, he stepped forward and kissed Cas heatedly. Cas was ready this time, reciprocating immediately. His mouth was warm and wet, his tongue probing and pushing. Dean felt his warm hand under his shirt where the tattoo ran down his side. He moaned at the touch.

"Mm," Cas responded in a moan. Dean pressed his slightly smaller frame against the side of the van, his hands in Cas' hair, his mouth leaving his and working its way down the slight stubble on his chin and jaw.

"Uhhh, fuck," Cas whined, his hips pushing away from the van and into Dean's.

"Get a room," Dean panted, "let's get a room!"

Cas flipped Dean around, pushing his head back against the van and ravaging Dean's throat and collarbones. He stopped suddenly, almost painfully and was walking away. Dean watched in shock, realizing Cas was headed to the office of the motel. 'He's getting a room. A fucking room. With a bed. Cas is here. In California. With a Winchester tattooed on his arm. A fuckin Winchester! '

Cas was walking toward him again when Dean shook his head to bring himself to reality. He stopped just in front of him. They locked gazes a moment, breathing heavier than should have been necessary. "I got a room," Cas said.

"Okay," Dean nodded.

Cas took him firmly by the hand and led him to room 117. The door opened and the floral print bed loomed, seeming to be all there was to the room.

"Dean," Cas' deep, rumbly voice made Dean sigh with lust and his dick give a jerk.

"Dean," Cas repeated, eying him with so much lust, his eyes were nearly black. "I want you."

"Fuck, Cas," Dean muttered at his bravery. "I have wanted you since the moment I met you."

Cas grabbed his shirt, pulling it off, Dean following suit. Cas snagged his lips with his own as soon as the material of his shirt cleared his mouth. He pushed Dean down to the bed.

"Now, where were we?" He grumbled into the side of Dean's neck.

"Right here," Dean said back, weakly. Their mouths worked feverishly while his hands braved their way to the button of Dean's jeans. He pulled, releasing the pressure of the denim and relieving a guttural moan from Dean. "God, Cas."

Their mouths battled again. Hips pushed back and forth.

"Have you...have you done this before? Everything, I mean?" Cas asked between possessive kisses down Dean's abdomen.

Dean lay with arms wide apart on the bed, heaving air after every scorching bite from Cas. "Not everything. Most things. Oh...shit."

"What?" Cas stopped, looking up at Dean with a trace of worry.

"I don't have any...lube. Or condoms. I've...uh...been outa business for awhile."

Cas frowned, the two making eye contact over Dean's smooth chest.

"Me either. I guess I'm not a good planner."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't think this would be happening," Dean grinned.

"Oh, I had hopes," Cas said in all seriousness. "I don't know why I didn't think to get supplies."

Dean sat up, Cas looked disappointed for a moment and then a wicked grin tugged at his lips. He looked up at Dean through his lashes. "No problem though," he said in a deep rumbling voice. "I can improvise. There are other things to do."

Dean grinned back, taking in Castiel's smooth skin. He was only wearing blue jeans and socks. His hair looked...like he'd been having sex. "You have the sexiest hair in the world," Dean growled.

Cas chuckled. "You have the sexiest mouth in the world."

"Oh yeah? You wanna see it look even better?" Dean pointedly looked down at the denim bulge between Cas' legs.

Dean helped Cas slide up onto the bed further, removing his pants as he went. The long, hot, silky cock that bobbed at him, made his mouth water. He started slow. Small, random licks, glancing up at the look of pure ecstasy on Cas' face. He moved to the swollen head, taking the translucent drop for his own. Cas moaned. He gently grasped the length, waiting for Cas to look down at him and his mouth engulfed him whole. Cas cried out, writhing beneath him. A string of moans and incoherent words slid incessantly from his mouth. Dean moved up and down, working his tongue over the satin-soft skin. Cas' hands fluttered up to Dean's head, curling into his hair, flexing and unflexing. Dean pulled all the way off.

"Cas," they made eye contact. "Go ahead...take the wheel."

Cas dropped his head back, panting. Dean went down on him again. Cas' finger flexed with purpose and Dean relaxed, allowing Cas to direct how hard and how fast. Dean moaned in pleasure at the sounds and body underneath him.

"Dean..."

Dean sucked with obvious pleasure and swallowed most of what Cas had to give. Cas bucked and cried out in wave after wave of pleasure. Finished and over sensitized, Cas gently pulled Dean's head away. Unfocused blue pools sought Dean's eyes. Dean looked up from the softening length, cum dripping from his mouth.

"Fucking hell," Cas swore. "I can't even think straight. Your mouth is...amazing is not good enough of a word to describe it."

Dean grinned, wiping his mouth and chin with part of the sheet and crawled up the still panting body beneath him.

As soon as he was face to face with Cas, Cas sprung to life, flipping Dean onto his back and pulling his pants away. He looked like a man on a mission. He kissed Dean hard, making him moan and buck. Leaving his mouth, he kissed a trail from his chin, down his neck, along one collarbone, down to both nipples, and down the tattoo, teasing every Enochian symbol to make Dean crazy with lust. When he got to Dean's hip bone, he paused appreciatively, moaning and bit him.

"Fuck!" Dean writhed.

Dean thought he would lose his mind when the lava hot mouth left his hip and immediately slid down his cock. He tried not to buck and found it hard to be still at all. Cas' hands slid up, grasping Dean's. He put them on his head and Dean needed no more direction. He drove Cas' head every which way he wanted, directing the speed and depth until his mind went absolutely haywire. "Cas! Fuck, I'm gonna-"

"Mm-hmm!" Cas willed.

Dean threw his head back, his hands letting go for fear of choking Cas. The world went away and all there was, was endless bliss.

He breathed again and writhed through the onslaught of waves. He lay wrecked and happier than he had ever been before. That was until Cas crawled up and curled into his chest.

"Cas...that was insanely good."

Cas chuckled. "It was delicious."

Dean laughed, kissing the top of Cas' head and the two entangled further, breathing deeply and touching as much skin as they could.

"Thank you for finding me, Cas."

"Thank you for finding me, Dean."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cas pulled his truck up to the barn, shutting the engine off. He grinned, seeing Dean coming out the side door of the house, Gunner at his side.

"Hey!" He called, ambling over to Cas' open window. Cas leaned through and kissed him. "Which one did you end up taking?" Dean asked.

Cas smiled guiltily.

"I knew you'd bring both those horses home," Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"Well, they are kinda attached," Cas defended. "And they both deserve a better home. That place was a wreck."

Dean nodded, reaching for the pin to slide, unbolting the horse trailer door.

"You softie," Dean laughed.

Cas grinned. He knew Dean was just as big a softie as he was. They had gotten a call from Sheriff Mills yesterday to see if he could house one or two horses. And they could. The barn was empty at the moment, having found homes for the last three they had. Cas knelt to give Gunner a proper petting and rub behind the ears. He came around the back of the horse trailer in time to help lower the ramp and undo the butt bar.

"Gunner," Dean warned, "back. Stay."

The dog gave the trailer and ring a wide birth, sitting to watch the newcomers from a safe distance.

The first horse backed out slowly on wobbly legs. He let Dean lead him easily into the paddock beside the barn. The second ran backwards, reared and pulled on the lead line, giving Cas a rush of adrenaline. Cas planted his feet calling soothingly to the horse who stood, legs wide, eyes wild and ears laying out flat.

Dean slowly stepped beside Cas, watching the scared horse calmly. "He's gonna be a handful."

"Nah, he just needs a minute," Cas said, letting the lead line loosen slightly. The horse gathered his legs under him, eyes relaxing and ears swiveling cautiously. Dean helped open the gate to the paddock as Cas lead the second horse in. Gate locked, the two sat on the top rail of the small ring, watching their new charges.

"We might need to delay our trip," Dean said quietly. "Not fair to dump these two on Anna with no notice."

Cas grinned. "Anna will be fine. But maybe just a day or two."

The first horse shyly came to snuffle Cas' leg. He reached up, petting gently along his large flat jaw. The horse moved over, snuffling Dean's leg next, then moving on slowly. Dean slid off the rail, standing between Cas' legs and wrapping his arms around his waist. Cas grinned down into the green eyes that made his day every day. "Love you," Dean said.

"Love you more," Cas answered, leaning down to kiss him.

These small moments peppered their days together. Every day was an adventure. Animals to save. Homes to hunt down. And road trips to take.


End file.
